Hitherto, there have been many proposals for producing brushes, mops or like tools that carry a liquid, such as a cleaning liquid, and wherein the liquid can be dispensed during operation of the brush, or mop, or like tool to facilitate use. Toilet brushes have been previously proposed that have a mechanism to permit the dispensing of a cleaning liquid, such as a disinfectant. Toothbrushes have also been proposed that include toothpaste which can be released during operation of the brush. Many other forms of brushes, mops, or like tools have been proposed, and various valve mechanisms have been utilised to enable the liquid to be dispensed as required by an operator. In some dish brushes, a hollow handle contains a dish washing liquid. Apertures are provided at the head end and when the user squeezes the handle it causes the dish washing liquid to be dispensed. Dish washing brushes of this type are particularly wasteful of the contents because during normal use, the handle is gripped which, in turn, applies pressure to the liquid contents which causes unwanted dish washing liquid to be dispensed. Further, such dish washing brushes allow the liquid contents to be unintentionally discharged when the brush is merely lying on a surface such as in a cupboard.
The known prior art brushes, mops, or like tools have suffered from a problem of blocked outlets or control valves, which necessitates dismantling and cleaning of the valve or otherwise manipulating tools external of the tools to clear the outlets or valves. In some cases, “pricking” wires are required to be inserted into the outlets where the liquid is dispensed. This can damage the valves and/or the outlets.